dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercury
Mercury is male earthling and the main protagonist in the Dragon Ball Galaxy fan-fiction story series. Biography Appearance Mercury is a 6’2” Dark skinned man with solid black pupils and black small afro. He usually wears a dark blue sleeveless shirt and a dark grey military combat pants and boots. He casually wears a colorful Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans with snickers. His normal facial expression looks as if he has a chip on his shoulder, but his personality show who he really is. Personality Mercury keeps things to himself most of the time. He's quiet, and very observant. He is also approachable, despite his normal facial expression. He has a strong sense of justice and an impressive determination to help those in need. He is also loyal husband and loving father and will not hesitate to put his life on the line to protect his family. Likes Mercury loves to cook food, he is professional level chef, even though he never attended school for it. He is quite fond of the unknown and loves to try new things out. He also is Tech savvy. When it comes to technology, he will do everything to get his hands on it. Dislikes Since the Tuffle Resurgence, Mercury has somewhat developed a mild fear of the Super Saiyan 4 form. He also hates it when Lee'sa scares him when she is in the that form. Alias *''23rd World Martial Arts Champion '' *''Star Team Commander'' *''Human-Saiyan War Hero'' *''Leader of the Z-Fighters'' Power Like all Earthlings, Mercury was born with low power level, but has he grew and was training, the power level increased dramatically. He will also get power booster, for example: In the Human-Saiyan war, he ate up to 5 Tree of might fruits on planet Parniss and was able to hold his own against a Super Saiyan, of course using Kaioken. He also became 100 times stronger after drink a type of tea from Rishi. He also endured training with Her as well. Then his limit was broken by a Supreme Kai and grant him to grow more in strength. Techniques *Ki manipulation and Sensory *Flight *Vital Output Wave (V-O) - Powerful energy blast that intensify the higher the number, example; V-O-4, or V-O-5. *Knee deep - A heavy knee attack to the stomach, chest, or face. *Kaioken *Ultimate Kaioken - Perfected Kaioken that make the user 1000 times stronger. But backlash is devastating if the user’s body is not condition for it. *Kaioken Vital Output Wave *Kaioken Spirit Bomb *Sprit Bomb Absorption *Instant Transmission *Lighting Chain: Stun technique used for large groups. *Around-the-world strike. *Lunar Counter Transformations *Ultra Human - Can be achieved once potential has been unleashed by Elder Kai. Ultra Human can easily overpower a full powered Super Saiyan 4, but are equal to full powered Super Saiyan 5. The user is enveloped in a light sliver aura that gives off electricity. *Ultra Instinct - Mercury's Limit breaker that lasted for 10 minutes. He accidentally unlocked this transformation due to the extreme distress he was in when Lee'sa died in his arm and for losing Sarah again for good. Battles Dragon Ball Earth *Vs. Cruze - Won *Vs. Master Mutaito - Lost *Vs. Jac - Won *With Jac vs. Piccolo - Won *Vs. Master Mutaito - Won Dragon Ball Galaxy ''Human-Saiyan War *With Jac vs. Raditz and Kakarot - '''Won' *Vs. Bardock, Gine, Fasha, Tora, Shugesh, Borgos - Won *Vs. Lee'sa (Earth) - Won *Vs. SSJ Lee'sa (Parniss) - Tie *Vs. LSSJ Hanasia - Lost ''Tuffle Resurgence *Vs. SSJ4 Tuffle-Lee'sa - '''Lost' *Vs. Lord Jingles - Won *Vs. SSJ5 Tuffle-Lee'sa - Won *Vs. Cruze/L'Tema - Won ''Miller Arc *Vs. Cyborg Miller - '''Undetermined' *Vs. Android 21 - Forfeits *Vs. Gete Star Miller - Won ''Future Arc *Vs. Janasu, Round one - '''Tie' *With Lee'sa Vs. Janasu, Minasa, Round two - Lost *With Lee'sa, Virginia vs. Leecury Black - Undetermined Memorable Quotes Dragon Ball Earth Dragon Ball Galaxy Human-Saiyan War Arc Tuffle Arc Machine Arc Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Z-Fighters (Dristar's Universe) Category:Star Team Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mercury Family Category:Team Earth Category:Main Character(s) Category:Father Category:Humans (Dristar's Universe) Category:Pure human Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:New Characters Category:Dragon Ball Earth Category:Super Humans Category:Kaio-Ken Users